La foto
by Gladys Ashenbert
Summary: [Viñeta] Estuvo unos instantes más contemplando aquella foto y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Algo iba mal con Kyoko. La estudió minuciosamente. Entonces comprendió una verdad.


**Disclaimer:** _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Kanae se despertó y se incorporó. Miró por la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama y a través de sus cristales distinguió como la manta blanca que era la nieve cubría las calles de Tokyo. La escasez de gente se debía a lo que era ese día, 25 de diciembre. Navidad. Probablemente las familias y los amigos se encontraban en sus casas, abriendo regalos de navidad y celebrándolo. La imagen de su mejor amiga pasó por su mente. Su cumpleaños coincidía con este evento. Se preguntó si ya habría abierto su regalo.

Se puso una bata y salió de su habitación. Quizás vivir sola no resultaba del todo una buena idea. Nunca lo admitiría, pero echaba de menos lo ruidosos y escandalosos que se ponían sus hermanos en esas fechas. Hacía años que vivía en aquel bonito, pero vacío piso. Su desayuno consistía en unas tostadas untados con mermelada de melocotón y zumo de naranja. Si algo había aprendido de las películas americanas era la rapidez y la sencillez con la que se preparaban su comida. Estaba mirando las noticias cuando de repente alguien picó en su puerta.

–Soy el cartero. Vengo a hacerle una entrega de un paquete –anunció una voz.

A Kanae le sorprendió este hecho ya que en esa fecha todos tenían el día libre.

–Voy –dijo ella.

Cogió su sello y le abrió la puerta.

–Firme aquí y estampe su sello aquí. –El cartero le entregó unos papeles mientras señalaba distintas partes de ellos.– Su remitente ha pagado una considerable suma para que fuese entregado este día –informó él, como si lo explicara todo.

Kanae se despidió del cartero con un Feliz Navidad mientras cerraba la puerta. Se llevó el paquete al comedor y lo abrió. Se quedó boquiabierta al descubrir su contenido: era un precioso vestido de noche.

Un sobre cayó mientras contemplaba el vestido. Era una carta. La abrió y la leyó:

 _Querida Moko-san:_

 _¡Te quiero! Hoy nos han llegado dos paquetes, tus regalos de cumpleaños. Todavía no he abierto el mío porque pensaba hacerlo el día que corresponda, pero Miyuki no ha querido esperar. Ha abierto el suyo y está muy complacida con su regalo. Ahora mismo se encuentra enfrascada en la lectura de_ Peter Pan.

 _Kuon y los abuelos de Miyuki han salido de compras. Les he dicho muchas veces que no la consintieran, pero no me hacen caso. Siempre con la excusa de 'es nuestra única hija/nieta.'_

 _Muchos besos, abrazos y con los mejores deseos,_

 _Kyoko._

 _PD: Te adjunto una foto de la familia Hizuri para que veas lo felices que somos._

Kanae dobló la carta y buscó la foto en el sobre. Sonrió al ver la imagen: Estaban sentados en un sofá. Miyuki se encontraba en medio de ellos. A su lado estaban su madre y su abuela. Sus maridos cerraban los lados sentándose a lado de sus respectivas esposas. Todo ellos lucían el color rojo. Julie, Kyoko y Miyuki llevaban el mismo vestido; Kuu y Kuon llevaban la misma camisa y unos pantalones negros.

Estuvo unos instantes más contemplando aquella foto y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Algo iba mal con Kyoko. La estudió minuciosamente. Su mejor amiga se veía más gorda. Tenía la barriga... Entonces comprendió una verdad.

–Maldito Hizuri –masculló Kanae.

Quería a Miyuki tanto como a su madre, pero no pensaba hacer de canguro otra vez.

Estaba tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos que no advirtió que su novio había entrado en su piso.

–¿Problemas con la caperucita roja?

–... –Kanae dejó que Miroku le arrebatara la foto y él lo asimiló más rápidamente que ella.

–¡Pero si son buenas noticias!

–Si por buenas noticias entiendes hacer de niñera es que tienes una vida penosa.

–Tú tampoco tienes derecho a enfadarte. Te recuerdo que ella todavía no sabe lo nuestro.

–Buena idea, le pagaré con la misma moneda.

–Entonces creo que no podría ser capaz de devolvértelo –comentó divertido.– ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

N/A:

Miyuki quiere decir "bella nieve". He pensado que podría haber nacido el mismo día que su madre, por eso ella hablaba en plural.

No soy shipper de Kanae y Miroku, pero me pareció buena idea experimentar un poco con ellos.

¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
